


A New Found Life

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ned and Tom hold their son for the first time, Nesting, New Family, Post Mpreg, its really cute, offscreen birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: A short a/b/o fic contined from my last one, Fruit and Vanilla Cream. In special happy celebration of the 209th birthday of Commander Edward Little and a happy birthday to 38th birthday to the beautiful Matthew Mcnulty who played him.Terror Bingo: Free space
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	A New Found Life

Commander Edward Little. He'd only found out after their narrow escape from King William Island that he had been awarded his promotion while they were away.

At the time, Edward almost wanted to reject it. However, it was thanks to Lieutenant Thomas Jopson, that he ended up accepting it. 

Lieutenant Thomas Jopson, the lower class former captain's steward aboard the H.M.S Terror, call him what you will, but to Edward he was known as Thomas.  _ His _ Thomas. 

Thomas, with his hair as black as night and pale eyes that shimmered like a full twilight moon. Pretty pink lips normally pulled back into a sweet half-smile adorned with dimples, fair skinned and lean and able. 

Yes, the beautiful little omega had him under his enchantments the moment he first laid eyes on him. 

The sound of a newborn baby crying snapped him from his thoughts, his paternal instincts picking up on the noise as if he were being called to. 

Was that their baby?

_ Of course it is you fool. You're in your house. _

Anxious, eager, and yet  _ terrified _ to meet the new life that Thomas had delivered into the world, he sat up straight in the love seat, looking down the hall leading to the bedroom that he'd been kicked out of during the delivery so the doctor could focus. 

He could hear the nurse who had accompanied the doctor talking gently amongst the small cries and after a while they both quieted and he found himself sitting for several minutes in silence.

"Captain?" The young beta female's voice addressed him as she suddenly emerged from down the hall.

He shot up from his seat, the air from the room smelled so strong of his omega's hormones that it damn near had his head spinning. All thought of that however went out the window as the doctor appeared behind the nurse– who he now noticed held a small moving bundle in her arms– he was wiping his hands on a towel.

"Congratulations, Commander, you've got a healthy little boy." He announced.

_ What about Thomas? _

His expression must have betrayed him because the doctor raised a hand for him to calm. [

"He's perfectly fine, Mr Little. He's just fainted, it's quite common with omegas after childbirth. He'll need lots of fluids and rest." 

He breathed a sigh of relief and all the sudden felt a wave of anxiety as he let his eyes flit to his blanket wrapped child in the nurse's arms. She smiled at him as he tentatively approached.

"Would you like to hold him?" 

Nervous as he was, he still accepted the small bundle wrapped in a soft wool blanket. He paid extra close attention on how to hold him and support his son's head. Once he was settled snugly in his arms the nurse pulled the blanket's edge from their child's face. 

Edward Little fell in love for the second time in his life. 

He was blown away by how tiny the little boy was in his arms. They would have to settle on a name.

For a boy they were thinking of John Francis Little or Francis George Little. In honor of both those lost and their brave Captain who led them to safety. If it had been a girl, Sarah Jane Little. Sarah after Thomas' late mother.

Well, the last name had still been up for debate, they had yet to be married. He hadn't even proposed yet.

_ I'll have to fix that.  _

  
Their child let out a small fussy noise and Edward shushed him softly, “Shh, there now. It’s alright.” 

All at once the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he smelled the pungent scent of fear from down the hall and his ears picked up on a distressed groan. He looked at the doctor, the beta seemed to have sensed it too. 

“That’s normal, most omegas are sensitive to their child’s presence when they wake up. It’s how they want to be close to them. You can see him. He’ll be happy to see you both. I’ll stay here for a few more hours to make sure everything is going alright, call if you need me.”

Edward nodded and took another glance down at the small bundle in his arms, smiling gently before making his way down the hallway towards their bedroom. 

Thomas woke up rather dizzy and light headed, he was sore but he could feel a numbness. The doctor must have given him something for his pain.

He looked around confused when he found himself alone and everything was quiet. Shouldn’t he be hearing crying? 

_ Oh no. Where’s my baby? Is it okay? _

Panicked he began to sit up only to slump back down with a groan at the discomfort it caused him. 

"Nngh! Edward…!" He called weakly.

It wasn't but a few moments later he could hear footsteps approaching the bedroom and his nostrils flared briefly when he picked up on a new but strangely familiar scent mingled with the masculine one of his alpha.

His child? 

The click as the door opened seemed to take forever even though it was but mere seconds. As it opened, his mate was revealed to him. In his broad arms he held a small bundle that moved slightly, emitting a soft noise as he stepped into the room.

Edward smiled down at it, and his smile only grew when he noticed how big his eyes had suddenly got at the sight of them.

"We're here, I was talking to the doctor. You passed out." He said rocking the child softly. 

Thomas' eyes filled with a wetness, emotion washing over him at the scene before him. 

"Let me see him." 

His alpha nodded and walked over to join him in his nest of blankets, pillows, and some of Edward's clothes. His comfort retreat was made up of things that mingled with the scent of both Edward and him. As his pregnancy had progressed, he'd found himself spending more and more time within it, namely when he was feeling emotional for the scents calmed him. 

As Edward settled to sit next to him, leaning into his side, Thomas choked on a small whimper as he saw their baby for the first time, his eyes glassy. He reached out and Edward carefully deposited their son into his arms.

The child let out a soft cooing noise and wiggled in his blanket.

"Oh. Hello." Thomas spoke softly, he leaned down and nuzzled the dark hair on the newborn's head, still wet from being washed by the nurse. He inhaled gently getting acquainted with the boy's scent.

"He's so small." Edward whispered as the child grunted softly.

Thomas hummed in agreement as he held him close to his chest, perfectly content. "He's beautiful."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips gently, his hand stroked over the top of Thomas' knuckles tenderly. Thomas returned the kiss tiredly but grateful still. 

"Beautiful, just like you." 

The praise from his alpha made him giggle, "Me? He's got your nose." 

"I've been thinking about names. I think we should go with James." 

Thomas lifted those mesmerizing eyes up to look at him, pondering before a smile spread upon his handsome face. 

"In honor of Commander Fitzjamer?"

Edward nodded.

"I think that's a fine idea. James Francis Little. Our little boy." 

"Our perfect family."


End file.
